


Peter Cuprite Quill

by easternCriminal



Series: Cuprite [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Other, Peter's dad was a gem, Steven Universe AU, gem au, peter's dad isn't around cuz peter's dad is peter, su au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/easternCriminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon further inspection the signature only half fits, and second of all the target is a mere boy, his face round with youth. Yondu may be a Ravanger, but he ain’t heartless, and he certainly doesn’t deal in anything resembling child trafficking. He’s got a code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Cuprite Quill

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to find any SUxGOTG crossovers that fit what I wanted, so I made this instead.

The request isn’t that strange of one, and the woman who calls herself ‘Diamond’ is willing to pay in rare and valuable metals for the locating and delivering of a specific individual. She sends Yondu the biological signature of the person and it takes Yondu all of three seconds to be on his way to some obsolete planet that hasn’t even managed to get out of their own solar system yet.

It also takes Yondu all of three seconds, upon gaining possession of the being that matched the bio-sig, to decide that something was wrong. First of all, upon further inspection the signature only half fits, and second of all the target is a mere boy, his face round with youth. Yondu may be a Ravanger, but he ain’t heartless, and he certainly doesn’t deal in anything resembling child trafficking. He’s got a code.

Yondu decides to keep the kid and to avoid the area that ‘Diamond’ resided. If they want him so bad they could come and get him.

oOo

It takes Yondu a couple of years to realize it, but the boy doesn’t seem to grow. He the same height as he was when they first picked him up, his eyes still as wide and open, his face still smooth and childish. His concern escalates, and he’s glad when Kraglin returns from his three year mission that he has someone he can voice his worry to. 

Kraglin himself is just a teenager from a destroyed planet that Yondu picked up ages ago - a stow away turned Ravanger who had been busy helping with the construction of making safe houses located across the galaxy - and took to the boy almost immediately. They began to spend days on end playing together, or fighting, or pranking and teasing each other. They were the only two close to one another’s age.

Shortly after that, Peter started to grow. Whenever Kraglin had a growth spurt, so would Peter. Yondu realized how strange it was, but couldn’t bring himself to look a gift horse in the mouth when he could just give Peter Kraglin’s old clothes and move on with life.

oOo

One time, while out on a solo mission, Peter found himself cornered. He had lost his favorite gun, and the ones he was currently in possession of where out of ammo or broken. He tired, and badly wounded, and desperate, on the verge of losing consciousness.So when a weapon appeared in his hand from nowhere, he didn’t question, just fought tooth and nail for his life. 

He must have blacked out because the next thing he knew Yondu was kicking him, he must have received his distress beacon, and helping him to the Eclector, and the weapon was nowhere to be seen.

oOo

There was something about music and dancing that Peter held close to his heart. The beats seemed to course through his entire being, singing made the feeling grow, until he was sure that he must have been positively glowing. He danced, he swayed, he made up moves to the music. He had never in his life had a dance partner, until that moment in Knowhere with Gamora. Softly swaying in one another’s arms, close together, and coming closer. His back tingles as he goes in for a gentle kiss-

-and then Gamora takes out one of her knives and holds it up to his throat and while part of him is confused and offended another part of him is thankful, because he had no idea what was happening in that moment and a small part of him got the impression that the kiss wouldn’t have been that simple. That it would have done something dangerous.

_ Gamora doesn’t mention the fact that Peter had started to glow slightly. She doesn’t know enough about Terrans to be able to judge whether or not such an occurrence is unusual. _

oOo

The Infinity Stone was strange. One one hand it was trying to tear him apart, to pull apart of the seams he had previously been unaware of. But it was also an Infinity, behind the pain was the stars and the planets and nebula. And then, beyond all that, was a small voice, which he could only describe as being the stone itself, asking to become a part of him, asking to fuse with him. Then Gamora took his hand and the voice was dispelled, which he was grateful for, because it had been so demanding that he wasn’t sure  would have been able to say no, or what he would have been when he agreed.

oOo

Of course Nova knew that something was different about Peter Quill. It wasn’t that difficult to see that there were some irregularities in his system, and a simple body scan showing the stone on his back clears away any doubts. But when Nova Prime discusses it with the man himself, she leaves out the part of him obviously being half Gem, instead saying that it must be a mystery.

Nova has a tenuous relationship with the Gems, essentially ignoring one another and therefore managing to coexist. It was so fragile that it seemed breathing in their direction could possibly break the small truce, and she had no intention on letting a boy who had somehow slipped through the Gems’ seemingly nonexistent cracks break the peace. 

He seemed to be getting on well enough without the knowledge of what he was anyway.

oOo

Cuprite had escaped Homeworld, to start their own life. They knew that eventually they would be found, but until then they were resolute in living their own life. They took on a form that they felt fit them more than the regulated models that Homeworld demanded. And then they met Meredith.

Well, more accurately Meredith found them. They used to spend long night talking to each other, and she shared her music with Cuprite. For endless hours they would sway to the music together. It didn’t take long for the two to fall in love with each other. And Cuprite fell in love with the Earth along with their love for Meredith, and everything it represented. Every way that it was unlike Homeworld was a way Cuprite grew to love it. 

Peter would love it even more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read! Please, feel free to tell me your thoughts on it! I might add more drabbles to this if any of y'all are interested. In the mean time thank you for reading!
> 
> -easternCriminal


End file.
